plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrel Roller Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). 250px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |trait = Deadly |ability = When destroyed: Make 1 /1 Swabbies with Amphibious next door. |flavor text = The second-most affordable way to transport Imps.}} Barrel Roller Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . He has the Deadly trait, and hits ability makes a Swabbie on the lanes adjacent to him when he is destroyed, but only if those lanes are unoccupied. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Trait: ' Deadly *'Ability:' When destroyed: Make with Amphibious next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The second-most affordable way to transport Imps. Update history Update 1.2.11 * 3 → 2 Update 1.4.14 * 2 → 3 Strategies With Being a 3 /3 zombie for 4 , he is a little expensive, as there are cheaper alternatives. Due to his somewhat low stats, you should use him as either a glass cannon, or just a Deadly zombie - find an open lane, or a strong, buffed plant to use him effectively. You can also use this as a defensive zombie as making Swabbies may block attacks from strong plants that are close together. This zombie combos well with Valkyrie, as this zombie could be used in order to kill a strong plant, then he will die and leave the two Swabbies who would be killed sooner or later, and have Valkyrie get 6 . You can do the same thing when there is an Unlife of the Party on the field, as he would benefit from the Swabbies including Barrel Roller Zombie himself. Ideally, the best lane to use this on is the 4th lane, as the pool lane will be next door, so when this is destroyed, a Swabbie will appear in the pool lane. This could offer potential back-up in the pool lane against plants like Admiral Navy Bean, or a chance to have a zombie in the pool lane doing damage. However, if this zombie is used just for the Deadly trait, Smelly Zombie is a better alternative, as he is cheaper, has more health, and has the Gravestone 'trait, meaning he is immune to all plant tricks except for . Because this zombie and the Swabbies from his barrel are part of the pirate tribe, he can be used with to boost them. Against Due to having the 'Deadly trait and low health, there is little to no reason to use a strong plant against it. Instead, if you have the opportunity, kill him indirectly with tricks, such as Berry Blast, as he would be destroyed without making you lose a potentially useful plant. Plants with the [[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] trait are also preferable, as they can hit this zombie even if they are not on his lane. Gallery BarrelRollStat.PNG|Barrel Roller Zombie's statistics BarrelRollCard.PNG|Card HD-barellroll.png|HD Barrel Roller Zombie Battack.png|Barrel Roller Zombie attacking FrozenBarrel.png| Frozen Barrel Roller Zombie BarrelRoooll.png|Barrel Roller Zombie being attacked SizzleBarrel.png|Sizzle being used on Barrel Roller Zombie DoABarrelRoll.png|Destroyed Barrel Roller Zombie ImpBomb.png|Imps coming out of the barrel (Note how they are not Swabbies) ImpsAlive.png|Another view of Swabbies coming out of the barrel LawnmowerDestroyingBarrelRollerZombie.jpg|Barrel Roller Zombie being destroyed by Lawnmower BarrelRollerZombieconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Barrel Roller Zombie Barrelrollersprites.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's sprites Barrelthing.png|Sprite of the Imps' legs Old Barrel Roller Zombie statistics.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's statistics BRCard.png|Card Barrel_Roller_Zombie_silhouette.jpeg|Barrel Roller Zombie's silhouette Receiving_Barrel_Roller_Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Barrel Roller Zombie from a Premium Pack Barrel Roller Zombie silhouette.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's silhouette Barrel Roller Zombie premium pack.jpeg|The player receiving Barrel Roller Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *The barrel is smaller than the counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as the barrel here is the size of the Barrel Roller's head while the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is twice the size of the Barrel Roller's head. *His Deadly trait refers to him being able to crush plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and being able to make Swabbies when he is destroyed may refer to him having the ability to make Pirate Imps when his barrel is destroyed. *When Barrel Roller Zombie is destroyed, his barrel will break on his head, but the imps that come out appear as regular imps instead of Swabbies. Once going into the adjacent lanes, the imps appear as Swabbies. Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Deadly zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies